Renessme goes to Hogwarts
by cosmogyrl17
Summary: Renessme is stuck in world where she can't be seen, thanks to her fast growth rate. Will she ever feel normal? When an owl delivers a letter one July morning, inviting her to Hogwarts, her world changes, forever. Will she be able to find peace in a world that weird is normal? Major plm tho, yes she's 11 but she doesn't look 11, how will the headmaster deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review, I have never written anything let alone a FF. Be nice but constructive criticism is very welcomed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.**

My name is Renessme Carlie Cullen. I'm not an ordinary teen my parents are vampires. I'm not a full blooded vampire, my mother and father fell in love when my mom was still human. They were married and had no clue they could even have a baby. When the time came for my birth my mom was in such a fragile state that in order for my mom to survive my birth she had to be changed to become forever an immortal. Weird, to say the least!

I grow faster than anyone else and because of this I've been home schooled by my family since I was born. I have no friends, other than Jacob but it's still a pretty lonely life. I love my family and they provide anything and everything for me but the one thing they can't provide is what I dream of most, Normalcy!

I look like I'm about 18 but reality is I'm only 10. My body has stopped growing and I'll forever look the way I do today.

Last July, a strange snowy white owl was flying around the house, during the day. This caught my attention since it was not night time and owls have never been seen in this part of Washington. I started researching about the creature as much information as I could find.

That night I went to bed dreaming of flying in the sky just like the owl, soaring through the air, weightless. I can run fast, really fast, but flying was much better, at least in my dream it was. When I woke up the next morning I walked into our living room and an envelope was lying in the ashes of our fireplace. I picked it up and turned it over, it was sealed with red candle wax with the words

_Renesme Carlie Cullen - Forks, WA daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Cullen_, hand written on the front with what appeared to me a quail pen and old fashioned ink. I ripped it open and couldn't believe what it said nor completely understood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this is a work in progress still not sure where I'm going with this, just a thought and I cant wait to see where it takes me. **

_Miss Renesmee,_

_You are cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardly. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

At the exact moment my cell phone rang- _Alice_

"Hello?"

"I don't understand your not a witch, you're half human half vampire! But besides that little bit off notion I see a great future for you there! Congrats my little niece I don't know why but looks like they have changed the rules, just for you!" Alice beamed into the phone.

"Alice, what in the world are you talking about?" I proclaimed.

She said she would be over in a few minutes to explain everything to me that she could.

Turns out My great-great grandpa on my dad's side might have been a wizard. Since my dad was changed in the early 1900's he never really had a chance to figure that out. I had inherited witchcraft and was about to embark on a whole new adventure. As if my life wasn't complicated enough, I'm half human half vampire and now a witch!

"Renesseme, wake up it's time!" screeched my mom. "This is really happening?" "Yes, so get up someone of the name of Albus will be here any minute to take you to get all your school supplies!"

I got up flew around my room, vampire style, getting dressed, brushed my teeth, and gave myself one good look in the mirror before I heard a loud _THUD!_ come from the living room. When I entered there was very odd gentlemen about 70, I would guess, dressed in a blue robe with glittering stars, a long white beard, rosy cheeks and half moon spectacles appearing up at me, while standing in my_ FIREPLACE_!

"Why the heck are you in the fireplace? Where did you come from? Oh my, my head is spinning!" I rambled. You would think coming from a family of vampires none of this would take me by surprise but it certainly through my world up the air.

The old man replied, "Aw, Mrs. Cullen, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, I'm here to take Miss Cullen to Diagon Alley. I do hope she is ready, I don't have much time to spare I'm afraid."

I stared at him in shock and replied calmly as I could "Um, I'm Renesmee I AM Miss Cullen." He must not know was my only thought.

"Oh my, there has been a mistake you are not 10?" he seamed to stutter out.

"Actually Mr. Dumbledore, I am 10 almost 11 but I'm not a normal human girl and I grow much quicker than anyone else, you see I'm um, well I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you what I really am, there are laws about my kind."

"Miss Cullen, there's certainly laws about our kind as well if muggles ever found out we existed their poor little minds would never be able to cope. You see, I'm not sure what you are but I can tell you this, I have never felt like someone belonged in my world as much as I do with you now. So whatever you are, you certainly are welcomed to Hogwarts even though you do not appear to be 11 I do believe you belong in the magical world and deserve the right to learn witchcraft like any other student that has been accepted to Hogwarts before you. We will figure it out, I'm sure you will love Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **I don't own anything! & I'm conflicting with timetables but I don't care so HA! R&R...**

"Now, step into the fireplace toss this on the ground and very carefully say, Diagon Alley." instructed Mr. Dumbledore.

I proceeded with my instructions and my world started spinning around me like a whirlwind, I thought I was going to be sick when it stopped just as abruptly as it had started, I was standing in the middle of a narrow street. Utter quos surrounded me and so many different types of people or creatures rather moving about.

"Excuse me miss!" shouted a dwarf creäture with pointy ears. His clothes were raggedly filthy.

"I'm so sorry," I voiced as I let him pass.

Something caught my eye in one of the store windows. A man in his late 40's who had an uncanny resemblance to my father, Edward. I started to walk towards him slowly with a million questions popping through my mind, when Mr. Dumbledore showed up, out of thin air, dragging me the opposite direction shouting items in no particular order that we would be purchasing. I made a mental note not to leave without at least talking to the man who could be my fathers twin if not for the age difference. My father being adopted never was able to tell me much about my biological grandpa he couldn't remember much from his alive days.

The first store we went to was a potions store. Mr. Dumbledore explained he was taking care of my appearance issue. He handed me a tiny vile that contained a lime green substance that had been glowing. He told me to take 2 drops of this De-ageing potion and I would look my real age and not 18 like I did. I leaned my head back and allowed two drops to sizzle on my tongue for a half a second before swallowing. My transformation took place immediately, my insides started swirling around like I was going to throw up. It felt like a live animal was slithering around inside my belly. It started to burn from deep inside my core that spread quickly to the tips of my fingers and toes. I found myself falling to the ground on my hands and knees, and then came a horrible disintegrating feeling as my skin started to bubble. My hands began to shrink my fingers thin and, my knuckles shrunk to the size of raisins, my shoulders shrunk painfully and a prickling on my forehead told me my hairline shifted too, my clothes sagged limply covering my hands my shoes were now 4 or 5 sizes too big. I ran to the nearest mirror staring at my tiny face examining my new hands front and then back. I was officially 10, again.

"Now Renesmee, this is only temporary you must be sure to take 2 drops every time you feel that burning slithering feeling deep down here," he explained as he pushed on my little belly. I promised him I would never forget and will always keep it on me. He wasn't sure how often I would need to take the De-Ageing potion, as he's only ever saw the ageing potion at work, but he was almost positive at least once a every couple of days I would have to drink the god awful stuff. He also made it very clear that if I ever took more than 2 drop or less than the ageing process could result in me s a baby or me closer to puberty depending on the ladder.

I stared down at my clothes and cleared my through as loudly and obvious as I could give with my new 10 years old voice. Mr. Dumbledore turned on his hills and immediately realized my clothes were way too big for me to even walk. He smiled so big that it reached his eyes and they sparkled at me with an amazingly warm glee. He apologized profusely while laughing at the sight of me trying to stay on my feet with the heavy clothes swallowing me. He gave a flick of his wand and just like that my clothes were a perfect fit.

It was time to get money out of the bank Mr. Dumbledore announced. I explained to him that that wouldn't be a problem my parents were loaded. He laughed so hard tears streamed down his cheeks and explained the difference between what my parents have and what we actually needed in order to buy my school supplies were completely different but muggle money could be coverted in wizards money at the wizard bank. He also added that the Bank other than Hogwarts is the safest place to be. We walked a couple blocks passing Knock turn alley until I stood standing outside the huge snowy white building looking up to see the words "Gringgots Wizarding Bank," placed above a multilevel building. We walked inside and there were goblins behind the counters. No joke, Goblins, and he asked me for my key. Dumbledore had to explain to the Goblin that I did not have a vault here but I did have an enormous amount of muggle money that would need to be exchanged for knuts sickles and a galleon. I proceeded to hand the goblin my A.T.M. while taking my card he let out a sigh of annoyance as he ran my card through an odd rusty registry looking machine that in return spat out coins out the mouth of a tiger, placed right below the counter, for my viewing pleasure. The coins fell neatly in a little crimson red velvet bag that tied closed by pulling the golden threaded strings on both sides. Dumbledore grabbed the bag shoved it in my pea coat pocket and we were on our way.

The rest of the day flew by as we went from store to store gathering the supplies we needed. Robes, books, and finally the wand shop.

The wand maker explained to me all the different wands and how a wand chooses you not the other way around. He handed me about 20 different wands at which I managed to destroy 2 glass vases and knock over a shelf before we found the one for me. I knew as soon as he put it in my hand it was the one. I felt a surprising warmth as soon as it touched my finger tips. I waved at the old book sitting on the desk in the dusty little store. The book lifted up and spun around just as I had envisioned it doing. The feeling was overwhelming. He told me he sold the only other wand made from the same bird years ago to a man who is probably around 40 now but that it didn't really matter, and announced it probably nothing I would care about. I asked him his name and said if he recalled it correctly he believed his name was Eric Masen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the delay, this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up before I lost your interest, as always R&R...Thank you to all the new followers! **

That night as I started to slip into dream world thoughts of the days events ran through my mind. Comfy in my bed back in Washington, I had only one worry in the world... Jacob.

_Renesmee you look so beautiful under the moonlit. Your eyes are sparkling like the stars. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I couldn't imagine my life without you._

_Jacob, stop!_

_Why, What's wrong?_

_I'm leaving, not forever, but for a while. You can't come with me. Not this time. Please understand. I've been so distracted with all the changes happening I haven't even thought about..._

_ME?_

_well, yeah. I'm really sorry it's just that I'm going away to a magical school and_

_Renesmee, what the hell are you talking about? You know everything about imprinting, you know how much this will literally make me sick if you leave without me. What, where, how, what the hell are you talking about?_

_Jacob please calm down, you're getting way to anger stop before, Oh my god!_

_I'm flying through the air like a balloon. Everything is going in slow motion a beautiful butterfly passes me as I turn my head watching its beautiful wings flutter in the night sky, my body abruptly lands hard on the ground from being swished from the impact of Jacob Black. I'm bleeding, there's blood everywhere. my hands are dripping with deep crimson red blood . I look up and see a huge wolf growling and saliva dripping from his huge bared teeth. _

Resemee, "wake up! Your dreaming sweetheart wake up!"

"Oh my god mom, it was horrible Jacob was so angry he hurt me mom, he hurt me! How am I ever going to tell him about Hogwarts, he's going to, oh my god. Look!"

I showed my mom the entire nightmare and her eyes grew so big I started to shake tremendously from the visions and her reaction. Could he really react this way, I don't want to find out!

"Shhh, honey shhh everything will be ok. Jacob loves you, you know that. I don't know how he will react, I'm sure he will be angry but he would never hurt you!"

"That's what they said about the Sam, but you know what happened to Emily."

"Oh, honey we will figure this out, come on get up it's early but we have to see what we can do about Jacob."

She sat me down at the kitchen table with a quill pen and paper told me to write a letter to Mr. Dumbledore and express how important it is to have Jacob in my life and without too much detail explain what will happen to him if I'm physically away from him for a long period. As I tied the sealed envelope to the owl that I bought back in Diagon Alley that now resides in my bedroom, I wondered how this would all turn out. Just as the bird flapped it's wings for the first time and caught the wind to allow it to soar through the sky there was a knock at the front door. My heart sunk into my stomach, Jacob!


End file.
